Mario
" Now I know what a meatball feels like."- Super Mario World Cartoon- Mama Luigi Mario Mario is a 26-year old Itallian plumber that goes on many adventures. Games Donkey Kong series ''Donkey Kong'' Mario(known as Jumpman in this game) saves Pauline in this game from Donkey Kong. ''Donkey Kong Jr. Mario kidnaps Donkey Kong in this game and is the antagonist. Mario Bros. seres ''Mario Bros. Mario is the main character in the game. He works as a plumber. ''Super Mario Bros. Mario ventures on a quest to save Princess Toadstool from the evil King Bowser. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario defeats the evil King Wart from destroying Subcon, the land of dreams. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Mario defeats Bowser and his seve Koopalings and save Prince Toadstool and the seven Mushroom Kings. ''Super Mario World'' Mario defeats Bowser and the seven Koopalings again, except he now has help from Yoshi. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Mario appears as a baby in this game, being known as Baby Mario. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In this game Mario teams up with Princess Toadstool, Mallow, Geno, and even Bowser to defeat the evil Smithy. Wrecking Crew ''Wrecking Crew'' In Wrecking Crew ''for the NES, Mario and Luigi must defeat Eggplant Men, Gotcha Wrenches, and Fireballs while working for Foreman Spike. ''Wrecking Crew '98 The evil King Bowser teams up with Foreman Spike so Mario has to do half the work! Mario Racing series ''Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race'' This is the first Mario Racing game. Mario has to fill up his tank to win a race to win money to buy new cars. ''Famicom Grand Prix: 3-D Hot Rally'' Mario teams up with Luigi to drive the Monster, Kattobi, and Yonque. ''Super Mario Kart'' Mario, along with Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, and his enemies Koopa Troopa, King Bowser, and Donkey Kong Jr. go through 20 races of fun and excitement! Super Mario Land series Super Mario Land Mario ventures through the four kingdoms of Sarasaland to save Princess Daisy in Mario's first Game Boy adventure. ''Super'' Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins While Mario saves Daisy, Wario invades Mario Land and must be defeated in Mario's Castle. ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' Although the game mainly focuses on Wario, Mario does steal a Princess Toadstool statue at the end Golf series ''Golf'' Mario appears in his first sports game, Golf. He plays a simple game of golf. ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' Mario, partnered with Princess Toadstool plays golf again in America, Japan, and the United Kingdom. Yoshi series ''Yoshi'' Mario appears at the bottom of the screen holding everything up. ''Yoshi's Cookie'' Mario appears as a chef making the cookies. ''Yoshi's Safari'' The game takes place from Mario's point of view where he shoots enemies and defeats Bowser and the Koopalings. Mario's Early Years Series ''Mario's Early Years: Fun With Numbers'' Mario appears as a young child. ''Mario's Early Years: Fun With Letters''. Same as the last. ''Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun'' You know the deal. Other Games ''Alleyway'' This game was like Breakout and Arkanoid. Mario controls a ship and bounces the ball back ''Dr. Mario'' Mario is a doctor! ''Mario Paint'' Mario is an artist! ''Mario is Missing! Mario is kidnapped!!! Luigi must venture across the world to save his brother. ''Mario's Time Machine Mario travels back in time to defeat Bowser ''Hotel Mario'' Mario travels to 7 hotels to defeat Bowser and the Koopalings. ''Mario's Picross'' Mario is in this exciting puzzle game for Game Boy. ''Mario's Tennis'' Mario, along with Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa Troopa, and Donkey Kong Jr., plays tennis! ''Mario Clash'' Mario defeats black&red enemies in this 12-year sequel to Mario Bros.